Raktajino Nerys?
by TimeWaitsForNoone5829
Summary: Kira Nerys has yet to learn one crucial thing about Human's that she has only known for four months, that they are not a trustworthy as they'd have her believe...
1. Raktajino Nerys?

Kira smiled down at the promenade, she had never seen so many Bajoran's on the station, sure she had seen a hundred on DS9 but not well over four hundred. The Emissary didn't capture this much attention when he was first revealed but here her people are happy, clean, well fed and there was not a Cardassian alive that could take this small glimmer of happiness away.

Sisko beamed his welcome onto every Bajoran he saw, he just couldn't believe how many people thought so highly of him. One man shook his hand, another hugged him tight, what had gotten into them?

* * *

"Nerys, I have the security reports, not a smile wayward person in over two weeks!" Odo stated looking depressed.  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"Yes but er, well I think that either I'm missing something or that the Klingons have become tame, they've been here over a month and not a glimmer of trouble to be found."  
"Well Odo I'm sure something will happen, Quark can't help but get himself into trouble."  
"That's the thing, not even Quark has tried anything!"  
"Odo, I've gotta go, Cye is waiting for me."  
"Ah... I see."  
"Yeah, we're having dinner tonight and it is already 1930."  
"Ah... Well have a good evening, Major.."  
"Thank you Odo."

Odo sulked off, why couldn't Kira understand that he loves her? It's not as if she didn't know, his future self had made sure of that. Odo shifted threw the crowd and toward the turbolift.

* * *

"My dear Nerys, would you like a Raktajino?"  
"How about some wine, it's been a strange day."  
"Er, Nerys you know that I do not consume alco-"  
"Oh, I'm sorry Cye, it's been a weird day I didn't think..."  
"It's ok, how about some of that wine Vedek Noral sent?"  
"Mm, your spoiling me slowly."  
"Well, you do deserve it."

Cye smiled at Kira, they had gotten together shortly after the Dominion War ended, Cye had been assigned to the Defiant days before the war ended, his Orange hair, brown eyes and pale skin gave him an attractive look, he had a wide smile and flawlessly white teeth and best of all for Cye, Odo couldn't find a thing wrong with him and not from lack of trying.

"Here you go Nerys, I added some Vanilla to it, it always brings out the flavour of such good wine."  
"Aha, you humans sure do know about wine!"  
"Well Madam, I am from Paris. When I was a boy I would help my parents with the vines every summer."  
"Just in Summer?"  
"Well no, all year round but that is beyond the point M'love."  
"Aha well Cye how about we eat? I haven't eaten all day."  
"Nerys! I've told you that not eating is extremely bad for you. Even Bajoran's need to eat you know, three meals a day is needed not one."  
"I know, I was just so busy in ops.."  
"Well Op's will have to wait!"  
"Cye-"  
"Don't, I just want you to eat properly, Doctor Bashir told you that was necessary when you fainted last month."  
"Alright! I will now lets just have dinner."

Cye sighed and turned to the replicator.

"A orange juice, no bits, and two servings of Ratatouille niçoise, hold the aubergine."  
"Ratatouille?"  
"It's a French dish, one of my favourites, I prefer it fresh but this well have to do."  
"Ah." Kira said with a fake smile.  
The replicator buzzed it's usual computerized 'its done' beep and Cye placed the orange Juice by him and the food infront of them both.  
They ate dinner and retired to the bedroom...

* * *

"Ah Odo, just the man!" Sisko greeted warmly.  
"Not now commander, I am about to investigate Quark, he must have done something!"  
"Odo, I have orders for Lieutenant-Commander Sericius' arrest."  
"But he is with Kira?"  
"Then arrest him there! He is a war criminal."  
"Of course." Odo replied with perverse satisfaction.

* * *

The incessant beeping had woken Kira she grunted and threw the first thing she saw - Cye's T-shirt.  
Clicking her neck as she gained on the door Kira, half asleep tripped on a chair and fell with a thud to the ground.  
"OWUCH!" Kira shrieked.

Odo had waited and wait for the last five minutes, he was becoming nervous, then he heard it, Kira's scream, maybe Cyeberius was trying to make a daring escape or was holding her hostage in return for his freedom?  
"Computer! Security over ride! Authorisation Odo Alpha7723!"

The doors moved swiftly in just under five seconds they were open, Odo entered and saw Kira getting up from her fall.  
"Major!" Odo said with a little too much emotion.  
"Odo? What are you doing here? At 0100 in the morning! I was trying to sleep!"  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine! What are you doing here?!"  
"I'm here to Arrest Cyeberius."  
"What?"  
"I'm here to arr-"  
"I heard you the first time!"

"Ugh, arh Nerys come back to bed dear." Cye shouted.  
"Uh, Cye you may want to get out here."


	2. Realisation

_It was a simple day, the war had ended celebrations engulfed the station and in Quarks bar Kira sat alone, Dax had just left to have dinner with Worf, O'Brien was with Bashir in the Holosuite and Sisko was working late. Speeches and loud cheers had penetrated Kira's ears as she sipped her fourth Raktajino of the night._

_"Care for something stronger Major?" Quark had asked._  
_"No, I'm fine."_  
_"Are you su-"_  
_"I said I'm fine Quark."_  
_"Ok, just trying to lighten the mood."_

_Kira slumped down against the table, her had around her coffee and her face exhausted. Not many people were in Quarks that night but a man, with blazing orange hair had entered, his deep brown human eyes staring at the Major. Almost like destiny had handed him to her to stare at alone._

_"Is this seat taken?" He had asked with his weird accent._  
_"Uh.. sure sit down."_  
_"Thank you. Bar tender! One raktajino, double sweet."_  
_"Coming right up." Quark replied._

_He sat in silence with Kira for half an hour just sipping on his drink before he shyly spoke again._

_"I see you don't drink either." He said with a smile._  
_"Oh... I do but I'm not in the mood."_  
_"Ah well, maybe that's for the best? Alcohol won't do you any favours."_  
_"Maybe not but it'd make me feel better."_  
_"No, it won't. Try synth ale."_  
_"No."_  
_"Ah well from what I hear it tastes bad anyway."_  
_"What so you... Don't drink at all?!"_  
_"No, I don't not since I was eighteen and that was a long time ago Madame."_  
_"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Kira asked._  
_"Maybe, depends if its working." _' Kira remembered as she sat alone in her quarters. Last night had been odd, Odo barging in, Cye telling her he had nothing to hide, Odo calling him a war criminal, Kira didn't think odo would stoop so low.

* * *

"Rise and shine Lieutenant Commander." Odo said with malice.  
"Why am I here?! I demand to speak with Captain Sisko Immediately!" Cye demanded  
"I'm afraid that is not possible, the Captain is off on earth visiting his Father." Odo lied and cocked his head to the left.  
"I demand to s-"  
"Stop with your demands they go onto deaf ears."  
"I order you to release me."  
"No, because you have no rank, so even a civilian out ranks you."  
"What can I do?!"  
"Sit down and shut up."

* * *

Kira wondered about the station, she didn't want company yet she did, she didn't believe Odo, but she did. The Cardassian design of the station brought a cold chill to her, she thought of her parents, the countless millions who died and yet all she saw in her thoughts was him, Cye.

"Kira to Odo."  
"Acknowledged."  
"What time are visiting hours?"  
"Why is that Ner-Major?"  
"Because I want to see Cyeberius."  
"Kira he is going to be tried for treason."  
"Treasonous or not I still love him Odo."  
"Major, Captain Sisko has ordered me to keep him without visitors."  
"I unders-"  
"You have ten minutes, come to the security office." Odo said quietly.  
"Why are you doing this for me Odo?"  
"You know why Major."

A lump formed in her throat, she gulped but it wouldn't go away, guilt panged her heart and she suddenly felt as though she had used Odo's love for her to benefit her without giving anything in return.

"I- I know Odo."  
"I will see you shortly." Odo said with a under-tone of upset in his voice before Kira was left with just empty sound around her.  
Kira walked quickly thinking that maybe Odo would change his mind any second, she entered the Turbolift solemnly and glad to not have any company.  
"Promenade" She said, the computer replied with a beep and sooner than expected she found herself staring out onto the busy Promenade.  
Kira held her breath as she entered the security officer like Odo was emitting some type of poisonous gas, she knew it was stupid but couldn't help it.  
"His in holding Cell A." Odo said his tone devoid of emotion.  
"Thank you."  
Odo nodded, turned his chair to face away from her as he silently hoped his crimes would turn Kira's love away from Cye and to him, foolishly he believe it was possible. But only for a instant.

Kira powered to the holding Cell, she couldn't help herself, she believed Cye to be innocent and she couldn't shake that small doubt in her mind, that niggling, horrible, dark doubt that maybe she was wrong, that maybe Cye was guilty of treason, a crime that was one of the very few crimes that she couldn't and won't forgive.

Kira pulled a chair up beside the forcefield, as close as she dared to get as if they argued she would most likely get up quickly, last time she had argued with a prisoner she had made the mistake of being to close and hitting her head and shoulders on the field, a mistake she didn't want to make again.

"Nerys!" Cye yelled threw the field.  
"Cye.."  
"Why has it been so difficult for me to get anywhere with the security officer? He seemed to take pleasure from this, its... perverse."

Kira let her mind laugh with a 'if only you knew' added to it, if only Cye knew that the man who had arrested him had took pleasure in it and that she didn't blame him. After all if she loved someone and had the ability to get even in a weird round about way with the partner of the one she loved.. She'd do the same.

"Security Chief Odo is very... thorough, he only let me see you because he... owed me a favour."  
"What am I charged with? I've heard treason being thrown around by the Bajoran security guards, Murder by others and espionage by a Ferengi that was arrested and set free a few hours ago, I haven't-"  
"Cye calm down. I'm sure there is a reason for this, it is probably a misunderstanding, try to be patient." Kira lied and soothed.  
"You know why I'm here don't you?" Cye asked with accusation plainly plaited into his tone.  
"I don't know anything."  
"Nerys, your the first officer your my boss you have to know!"  
"Well if you weren't sleeping with your boss, I.E me I would know but I don't because we are too close." Kira lied again adding humour to try and throw her orange-haired lover off.  
"True, that is very... starfleetish."  
"Yes I know and it annoys the hell outta me." Kira said trying to be convincingly angry.  
"Oh Nerys, what am I going to do? In some cases people are killed for treason."  
"Wait. You don't know that for sure? Treason seriously, your the one of the most loyal men I know, your not capable of treason."

Cye rolled his eyes discreetly, if only Kira knew what he was before joining Starfleet. "Loyalty means nothing." Cye muttered.  
"What was that?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you t-"

"Sorry Major your time is up."  
"It's ok Odo, I have to get to OPs."  
"See you later." Cye started before looking at the way Odo stood, the way he spoke to Kira, the way his blue eyes stared as she turned on her heel about to leave.  
"I love you Nerys." Cye raised his voice to rub it in.  
"Love you too."

Odo's face hardened again after the Majors exit, he painted a straight line over his lips and turned to the prisoner.

"You are charged with the War Crime of Treason, you will be escorted to Earth for your... trial."


	3. Insommia

It had been a week since her visit to Cye and the dark was still comforting. Nothing could be seen and that's why it was comforting. Rough outlines of furniture was all that stared back, no colour, no light just dark. Kira lay in bed on her side, the dark gave clarity, a clarity that allowed Kira to blur the lines between feeling and thought and use them together to decide what she was to do.

Kira began to yawn, the day had been taxing but not really busy, some Klingons docked, some bajoran's had a dispute with some humans, nothing too bad, no crimes, no plots to foil. Kira finished her yawn only to sneeze three times before turning over and staring off toward her clothes.  
Wait. That wasn't there before. Kira thought.  
"Computer, lights." Kira commanded.  
The light slowly came on, showing one miss-match piece of furniture.

"Odo!" Kira yelled at it angrily.  
The furnishing didn't move.  
"ODO, I KNOW IT'S YOU!" She screamed.  
Nothing.

Kira jumped to her feet, felt the cold fibres of the floor tickling her feet as she marched over and slammed her fist hard into the counter.  
"OWUCH!" Kira screamed. She thought it would be the soft, liquidish state of Odo's natural form but no, it was as solid as any metal or wood she'd ever seen.  
A piece of plain white paper had gently floated to the floor, as Kira moved she heard the sound of it scrunching up and crackling beneath her feet, she bent down grabbed it and stared at it as if she had gone insane.

_'Major, My Dad asked me to place this in your quarters, I guessed you'd want it in here, Jake.' _Kira read with a scowl that could turn people to stone.

"Dammit Sisko." Kira yelled. "AHH CHU! Ugh." She sneezed and grunted.  
"Well, I guess I won't be sleeping tonight." Kira muttered as she flung her uniform onto her bed which was covered in plain red and cream covers.

* * *

A Hawk flew around the Promenade, as deserted as it was Odo - The Hawk - still felt like he was showing off. He sored down and landed gracefully outside Quarks, which was also deserted and dark. Odo began to reform his self, he gradually became a shiny-orange goo and then the Bajoran imitation he usually was.  
"Ah!" Odo said with a boyish wonder to his voice.  
The tiny dots that were the stars of millions of solar systems beamed down on him in his dimly lit domain, he smiled back with a happiness that could only be improved by Kira or by Quarks arrest, either would do. Odo deformed his arm into the Shiny-orange goo he had become accustomed to seeing over the years he'd been alive and sentient. It streaked from his arm and hissed like a snake, he had finally mastered the human scaly beast that was a simply snake and it brought him much pride and in turn, pleasure.

The TurboLift whirled into action it was a slight whining sound but nevertheless the sound startled him so much so that he returned to the Goo.  
There she was striding into the darkness as he slid away behind a kiosk.

"Computer lights." Kira said glumly. Odo held off from leaving, he heard her tone and just wanted to take form and comfort her even though he knew she was still confused as to why he had arranged Cye's transfer for the evening after his arrest.

Kira sat down sullen and serious-faced, it was obvious something was playing on her mind, a series of sneezes commenced, One, four, seven sneezes before an annoyed grunt. "Damn Urodelan's!" Kira barked.  
"Trouble sleeping Major Kira?" Odo asked.  
"Yeah." Kira replied.  
"What is troubling you Major?"  
"Treason is treason, you said that to me and I still can't get my head around it."  
"Ah, Cyeberius."  
"Yes."  
"I'm surprised you will talk to me."  
"You just did your job, Odo."  
"I know but I suppose I could have warned you."  
"Warn me? It wouldn't have hurt any less if you did."  
"Come on," Odo spoke softly as he got up and extended his hand.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Well, you need a Raktajino, and I need some company." Odo said tilting his head to the right.  
"Odo..."  
"I won't take no for an answer if it makes you feel any better."  
"Well, I guess I could use a coffee."  
"Double sweet?"  
"Triple."

* * *

The cell was cold, freezing almost. Cye had tried to reason with the officers to let him go but one almost swung for him. Treason. Treasonist. TREASON! Cye thought.  
'How could I be so stupid as to get caught?!' Cye thought. 'I didn't have a choice, Damar made it simple, do it or Xion and Syen would be executed from their prison camp.'  
"Sericius, lights out was seven hours ago!" A guard barked at him.  
"I couldn't sleep."  
"Then just lay there until you do."  
"Of course Sir."  
"Now, no more trouble from you, got it?"  
"Yes Sir."  
"Good."

'I had everything, good job, good assignment, beautiful woman and then that FREAK arrested me, I saw the way he looked at her, he wanted her. He loves my Nerys. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, him, him, him, I HATE HIM'

* * *

"Computer, one Raktajino triple sweet." Odo asked.

He turned around to face Kira, the glow from the lamp half-lit their faces as he gave a warm smile. The computer beeped and Odo brought Kira her drink before he sat on the floor beside the only chair in the large room full of various forms and shapes.  
"Thanks Odo."  
"Your welcome Ner- Kira."  
"Nerys will be fine Odo, were not on duty."  
"I know but... I would be over-stepping the boundaries of our frien-"  
"Odo, Nerys is just my name, its nothing intimate." Kira argued.  
"Well, uh I guess Cyeberius won't see it like its anything wrong..." Odo trailed off.  
"Odo, Cye is gone, arrested," Kira started her eyes filling with tears. "He might be a traitor.. I don't think I- can- H-h-handle that..."

A single tear escaped the confines of Kiras eye, Odo swiftly swiped it away, Kira didn't recoil, she let him move it away, she was glad for someone to talk to.

"K- Nerys, he could yet be innocent.." Odo forced the words out of his mouth.  
"Odo, you don't need to defend him."  
"I'm not, I'm being honest, he could yet be exonerated."  
"I don't think he will be."  
"How come?"  
"His brothers, they were taken prisoner by the Jem-Hadar early in the war, he escaped by hiding in a tree, his eldest brother Pierre was killed in an attempt to run. He some how evaded their sensors? Tri-quarters? I have a doubt about that I must admit Odo."  
"Hmm, well how about we talk about something more..."  
"Positive?"  
"Yes, I hear Captain Sisko is up for promotion?"  
"Yes I heard that too."  
"Uh, I also heard Kira-Yoshi is growing up quite.. well..."  
"Yes, he is a beautiful boy."  
"Do you plan on having children one day Nerys?"  
"I don't really know... After Kira-Yoshi... I am... Uncertain about it, how about you Odo?"  
"Me? I don't know if I can..."  
"Odo, there is always adoption, or surrogacy."  
"Well... I would enjoy teaching a child..."  
"I would too, I think."


	4. Inconvienant

"Odo, Lieutenant Comander Sericius has been found guilty and has been sent to a penal colony." Ben told Odo.  
"I see. Does Kira know?"  
"No, I was thinking maybe you should tell her."  
"Me? Why me? What about Erzi, O'Brien, Bash-"  
"I think she would take it better from you."  
"Why me?"  
"Because you two have been close the past two weeks since his arrest."  
"Yes but she is my friend and I did arrest him, in front of her."  
"Odo, Kira would take it best from you."  
"Well if you think its best. Where is she?"  
"She with Bashir in the infirmary."  
"What is she doing there?"  
"I think.. She is their as a patient."  
"I see, I will go there right way Sir."  
"Thank you Odo."  
"Hmm."

* * *

Bashir hovered from machine to machine, shock depicted in his face as he did so, his eyes grew wide with fright as he turned to Kira.  
"I'm positive without a doubt Kira, you are pregnant congratulations."  
"Check again!" Kira demanded for the fourth time.  
"Kira, it isn't going to suddenly change, this is medicine not physics. I have checked four times, you are pregnant without a doubt."

Bashir backed away as Kira got up, her face the depiction of unruly anger and confusion, she moved closer to Bashir before she began sneezing.

"One, two, three, four, six, seven, nine.." He stopped counting. "Ten, eleven, twelve, thir- Twelve in a row that is a new record." Bashir almost laughed as his intimidation and fright slipped away.

"Ugh." Kira moaned.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything doctor but I need to speak with Kira."  
"No we're done here. Have a good day." Bashir jeered.  
Kira threw him the most filthy look she could muster and turned with a concerned smile to Odo.  
"Yes Constable?"  
"Oh, I'm not here on business... as such. I'm here to tell you that Cyeberius has be found guilty and sent to a penal colony somewhere on Earth I believe." Odo forced himself to remain calm and composed like a rock.  
Kira looked as if she'd seen a ghost as Odo finished, she snacked her hand against her forehead lightly and pulled it down past her ridges on her nose and over her mouth.

"Kira?" Odo had expected an answer.  
"I uh.." Kira started before being taken over by a bout of fifteen sneezes.  
"Nerys are you alright?" Odo asked.  
"Yeah, er I need to get to Ops I'm on duty in five minutes." Kira stammered.  
"Captain Sisko won't mind if your slightly late, come on lets go and talk. Is my office ok?" Odo asked.  
"No Odo I don't have time, I don't want any special favours."  
"Nerys, please Sisko will not mind and if he does I will tell him we needed to talk about the criminal activities reports."  
"Odo, I will see you after my shift I promise now I need to get to Ops."  
"Hmm, let me walk you there, I need to speak with Sisko anyway."  
"Odo, I'd rather be alone for a while."  
"Oh.. I see. When does your shift end may I ask?"  
"1800."  
"Ok. See you then."  
"Yes Ok, see you later on Odo."

Kira made her way from the Infirmary to her quarters, she was intending to go to Ops but she got lost in thought and ended up there.

"Kira to Sisko."  
"Sisko here."  
"Are you in your office?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"I was just wondering. I'm not feeling well could I do another shift?"  
"Major, don't worry about it take the day, relax, take it in."  
"Take what in?" Kira snapped.  
"The news about Cye Sericius?"  
"Oh.. Yes well, I just do not feel well its _nothing _to do with him." Kira said bluntly.  
"Oh I see, I'm sorry Major I assumed."  
"It's fine Captain."  
"Well, report to Ops tomorrow morning if your up to it."  
"Thank you Captain.  
"Your welcome."

Kira entered her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed.

* * *

"Well I believe I dodged a bullet if I'm honest old man."  
"Yeah, the Major must be finding it hard." Ezri replied.  
"I think.. I think I'll go talk to her."  
"I don't think that's a good idea Ben."  
"Dax, what is the worst that could happen?" Ben said with a smile.  
"She could throw something at you?"  
"Kira? I don't think so. She's... Tame."  
"If you say so Benjamin."  
"I do."

Sisko walked out of Ops and into the turbolift, slowly loosing the spring in his step.  
The lift whirled into action and he leant back against the cold metal as he waited. The journey seemed to take longer than ten minutes but soon enough Sisko found himself outside Kiras quarters with his hand hovering over the bell. 'C'mon Ben, she doesn't bite.' Sisko reassured himself.

Finally Sisko pressed it and was greeted with "What?"  
"Just came to check on the patient." Ben said merrily.  
"I'm fine captain, I just.. needed some time."  
"That's understandable."  
"It is?"  
"Yes, you've just lost someone you love, its natural to want to think.."  
"You make it sound like he died."  
"Would it have been easier if he had? No."  
"Sorry Captain."  
"No need, c'mon."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Lunch."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"I am."  
"You go o-"  
"I'll make it an order if you like."  
"I'll get my shoes."  
"Good!"


	5. Someone To Be There

"Feel better?" Sisko asked.  
"A bit."  
"Ah good, raktajino double sweet?"  
"Erm no.. Orange juice please."  
"Orange juice? I didn't know you liked it." Ben said with easy cheer in his voice  
"Oh.. Bashir got me into it."  
"Oh ok. Bits or no bits?"  
"No bits."  
"Ok."  
"One Raktajino, one orange juice not bits and some ratatouille" Ben ordered.  
"Ratatouille?"  
"Yeah its a old French dish, I didn't know we had it in the replicators until yesterday, its nice, do you want some?"  
"No thank you Captain."  
"Please call me Benjamin." Sisko said with his usual warm smile and his hand spread casually.  
"Of course sorry."  
"No need to apologise."

The drinks materialised from the swirling light of the replicator then the Ratatouille followed with steam wafting from it, Ben handed Kira her drink then took his plate and Coffee over to the table, where Kira sat fidgeting.

* * *

"Quark, why do you need twenty crates of Spring Wine?"  
"Because Odo, I have a Bar to run."  
"Yes but as I recall you have two hundred crates on the station already."  
"Are you going somewhere with this Odo? I am a busy man."  
"Yes. Why would you need such a large amount of Spring Wine when you already have an even larger amount in the Cargo bay and yu have only opened, One crate out of the two hundred?" Odo asked cocking his head to the side.  
"The Bajoran's like their uh Spring Wine and the endless partying has made demand so much greater than before." Quark replied as he got a little jittery.  
"Then why is only one crate open Quark."  
"Because the... bar is full of it already."  
"Oh really? Your manifest doesn't state that."  
"Well you know Rom. He's forgetful."  
"You did you manifest."  
"No, Rom did, I was.. On Ferenginar with the Nagus and my mother."  
"Quark, your manifest was submitted after your trip."  
"Yes because Rom forgot."  
"Hmm, I see. Well seen as your bar is full to the brim with Spring Wine, I can get rid of that open crate in Cargo Bay Five."

Odo turned and began to leave with a annoyed grin on his unusual face.  
"NO! WAIT!" Quark Screamed.  
"Hmm Yes Quark?"  
"Come to think of it we sold a lot of it last night and I need the twelve bottles that are in that crate."  
"But the crate is extraordinarily heavy for twelve bottles."  
"How would you know?"  
"Because, it's sitting in my office."

* * *

Sisko, threw his napkin on his white plate after he wiped the red mess off his dark-skinned face, he beamed across the table at Kira, obviously wanting to know more than what she had told him over lunch.

"So, Bashir was doing your physical?"  
"Yeah."  
"I thought you had your physical last week Kira?" Ben asked as he put a obnoxiously confused face on, Kira gulped he knew, she knew he knew and she hated lying to him.  
"I've got a bit of a headache, would you mind if we went some place quiet for a while? You know somewhere without a crowd?" Kira asked as she tried to drop a hint that she didn't want to talk about it here.  
"Yes of course, will my quarters do?"  
"Mine are closer."  
"Ok, lead the way." Ben said stunned at how quick he had got Kira to tell whatever it was that was troubling her.

They walked in silence for most of the way, they spoke occasionally as they past people but only shop-talk, Kira was visibly uncomfortable which was evident by the bead of sweat that formed on her forehead, the way she couldn't keep her hands still and because she wouldn't look Ben in the eye as they walked.  
They got to her Quarters, she unlocked the door, entered and removed her shoes before retreating to a redish coloured armchair in the far corner which stood far apart from the two-seater sofa and the other armchair, it was far from where Ben sat on the sofa, the distance was unnerving and Sisko began to feel uneasy but kept up his cheerful image as he knew it would benefit Kira.

"So... What is going on Kira."  
"Are you asking as my boss, The Emissary or my friend Ben?"  
"As your Friend, Nerys."  
"Well.. You know that Lieutenant-Commander Sericius and I were.. seeing each other but he was arrested two weeks ago."  
"Yes, go on."  
"It's difficult Ben."  
"Well, you can tell me when your ready if you like."  
"No, I need to tell someone before I go insane."  
"Ok, well take your time."  
"Cye has been arrested and charged and the-" Kira began sneezing she had a fit of sixteen and Ben's face became washed with realisation but he allowed Kira to continue and kept quiet.  
"And the arrest was made here and I well I went to. Bashir and well I'm- I'm." Kira began to stutter and splutter.  
"Your Pregnant." Ben finished for her he couldn't force her to upset herself, the sneezing had told him all he needed to know but he didn't want to be so direct and cold about it as to not let her tell him herself.  
"Y-e-s." Kira acknowledged before tears burst from her eyes, Ben instinctively rushed over and hugged her, as unprofessional as it was she needed it and he wouldn't put professionalism ahead of the needs of his friends and crew.

Kira cried for three hours but Ben didn't leave even when his communicator bleeped he ignored it. It was so weird so unlike Kira to breakdown, to be as wounded as they come and loose her feisty nature to one of a damaged child but she was lost and Ben knew how that felt.  
After another two hours Kira began to ease up, she wiped her eyes with her hand and gave a some-what broken smile to Ben.

"It's okay Nerys, it'll all be fine." Ben tried to make her feel better.  
"I.. I'm alo-ne. I didn-t once thi-nk that I'd be alone and pregnant."  
"Kira, your not alone," Ben started with a compassionate smile. "Your have all of us, Ezri, Bashir, me, the O'briens, everyone."  
"But.. what will they think? I'm pregnant by a traitor."  
"Yes but you didn't know that he was a traitor! You didn't know any of it so how could they judge you when all you did was fall in love?"

Kira nodded and smiled at Ben before straightening up and grabbing a tissue.

"Take as much time off as you need Kira." Ben said.  
"That's not necessary, I work while pregnant with Yoshi and I think it might just help."  
"As you wish."


End file.
